It is known that automotive interiors include accessory receiving bodies, such as, storage compartments and the like. However, conventional accessory receiving bodies are usually limited in accessibility and not relatively ergonomic for the needs of all types of users, and/or more than one user, relative the location of many potential users proximate the accessory receiving body. Therefore, a need exists for improved accessory receiving bodies that are ergonomic and increase user accessibility, storage capacity, or the like.